comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth (Earth-2213)
Earth, also known as the Shinobi World, the Mortal World, or the Physical World, is a terrestrial blue planet with one known continent divided in numerous different nations, of which five are the dominant political powers on it, and home to a multitude of species. World is a common name for the sum of human civilization, more specifically human experience, history, condition, and culture. The Shinobi World is home to people who can tap into the bending arts to become a shinobi, and numerous creatures. Earth is surrounded by a vast void, known as outer space. Geography Nations Nations operate as their own separate political entities, and their system vary from nation to nation. The five great nations and some smaller nations are ruled by a daimyo, effectively monarchs who stand as the ruler of an entire nation, while other smaller nations are led by brutal dictators or theocrats. Hidden villages are led by village heads, who are the military generals that lead the shinobi matters. The nations maintain balance between themselves through power, and while treaties are occasionally signed, they are not worth more than a paper. Land of Earth The Land of Earth (土''') is a massive country and one of the five great nations, located northwest of the Land of Fire. Led by the Earth daimyo Hou-Ting, the nation oriented to the element of earth, and as such it is home to shinobi who practice the art of earthbending. The largest of the five great nations, it is the most ethnically diverse nation in the world and sport a variety and diversity of customs and cultural traditions. The peoples and the shinobi from the Land of Earth are known to be strong and persistent. The geography of the Land of Earth varies tremendously, which range from wooded forests to grassy plains and mountainous terrain. The border of the Land of Earth runs a rocky mountain range that blocks it from other nations. Its capital is the city of Ba Sing Se. Land of Fire The '''Land of Fire (火''') is the second largest nation in the world and one of the five great nations. It is led by the Fire daimyo Shifu, and was the first nation to create a hidden village - Konohagakure, leading other nations to follow after during the First Hundred Year War. Oriented towards the element of fire, the Land of Fire mostly consists of shinobi who practice the art of firebending. After the end of the Second Hundred Year War, the economy of the Land of Fire became the largest and most powerful in the world, with a strong industrial sector and several societal and technological achievements. A massive nation, the climate is varied, from cold to warm and humid, allowing for a large diversity of flora and fauna to live. Its capital is the city of Shangri-La. Land of Lightning The '''Land of Lightning (雷''') is located in a peninsula northeast of the Land of Fire, and is one of the five great nations. It is oriented to the element of lightning, and so mostly consists of shinobi who practice the art of lightningbending. Led by the Lightning daimyo Deyo, the country features a vast mountain range in its middle, whose thunderstorms gave name to the nation. Multiple rivers flow to the Mo Ce Sea from the mountains, which create a crooked coastline that displays an oceanic beauty. Hot springs are common in the country, as well as snow north of it, making its opposite extremes very well protected against possible threats from both land and sea. Land of Wind The '''Land of Wind (風''') is the third biggest nation in the world and one of the five great nations. Located southwest of the Land of Fire, it borders the Land of Rivers and the Land of Storms. Governed by the Wind daimyo Yun, it is oriented towards the element of wind, and so its shinobi are versed in the art of airbending and the specialized sandbending. While the country covers a vast territory, most of it consists of the gigantic Si Wong Desert with very sparse populations, and as such, little productivity. Duo to the very little quantity of rainfall every year, the settlements across the nation are built on oases, such as its hidden village of Sunagakure and the Misty Palm Oasis. The harsh environment of the Land of Wind, however, did not stop its population to number in the millions. The Land of Wind became the main ally of the Land of Fire following the Konoha Crush, where a huge emphasis on trade began. Land of Water The '''Land of Water (水''') is a nation composed of numerous major and minor islands on the equator, and as such it is considered to be an archipelago. Oriented towards the element of water, shinobi from this nation practice the art of waterbending. Each of the islands have their own unique traditions, ethnic groups, and customs, such as the Water Tribes of the south - a collective term to designate the peoples who follow the governmental system of tribal chiefdom. The weather of the nation is constantly cool, with the islands being covered by mist most days of a year. Many of the islands feature lakes, and though most are temperate in nature, some, such as the bases for the Water Tribes and the town where Haku grew are covered in snow. It is governmened by the Water daimyo Unalaq. Land of Iron The '''Land of Iron (鉄''') is an icy, snow-covered nation near the North Pole, consisting of two major islands, one of which is home to the mountain range known as the Three Wolves, and several smaller ones through them. Unlike all other nations of the world, whose militaries use shinobi and their bending abilities, the Land of Iron's populace consists exclusively of nonbenders and a samurai military. Duo to the different ideologies between shinobi and samurai, as well as for diplomatic reasons, there is an agreement between the shinobi nations to not interfere with the politics in the Land of Iron. Land of Sound The '''Land of Sound (音'''), formerly the '''Land of Rice Fields (田'''), is a minor nation that borders the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Water. A relatively new nation in the political scene, it was originally the Land of Rice Fields before it was swiftly conquered by Orochimaru and his acolytes behind the scenes, who then killed the country's monarch to establish his own hidden village, Otogakure. Land of Snow The '''Land of Snow (雪''') is a minor nation that borders the Land of Rivers and the Land of Sound. A peaceful nation, they were taken over by the political extremist Doto Kazahana, who killed his brother, the former Snow Monarch Sosetsu Kazahana, to gain ultimate autocratic power. After Doto's defeat, the nation became governed by the Snow Daimyo Paek. Land of Rivers The '''Land of Rivers (川''') is a minor nation east of the Land of Earth, north of the Land of Fire and west of the Land of Snow. The Land of Rivers is the biggest and most advanced of all the minor nations around the world, largely in part for the achievements started by Chin the Great that its hidden village, Takigakure, was able to follow through. It was home to one of the Akatsuki's many hideouts, and its capital is the small city of Takumi. Land of Sky The '''Land of Sky (空''') is a minor nation formed during the Warring States Period by shinobi who could use their bending to develop metalbending and create technological weapons. The country fought during the Second Hundred Year War, where they sustained heavy casualties and losses. Land of Storms The '''Land of Storms (ス''') is a minor nation that borders with the Land of Earth and the Land of Fire. Stuck in a perpetual state of rain and storms, the country suffered extremely with the Second Hundred Year War, leading it to adopt an isolationist policy to the rest of the world. Shinobi from the Land of Storms are known as impatient and hotheaded. Formerly led by the dictator Hanzo the Salamander, it was eventually taken over by Nagato and Konan and converted into a teocracy. Land of Hot Water The '''Land of Hot Water (湯''') is a minor nation that borders with the Land of Snow, the Land of Sound, and the Land of Fire. Its Daimyo is Shang Jin. As its name suggest, hot springs are common through the nation, many of which is inhabited by people living in small towns and villages. The hot springs are the primary source of revenue for the country. Land of Plains The '''Land of Plains (プ''') is a minor nation south to the Land of Earth and north to the Land of Storms. A commercial ally to the Land of Fire duo to their many coffe plantations, the Land of Plains is rich with plains, grass, and forests, some of which consists of giant mushrooms and bamboos. It also features many deep ravines and rivers. Land of Waves The '''Land of Waves (波''') is a minor nation located at the second island east of the Land of Water, in the South Sea, near the Land of Fire. Small and weak compared to other nations, the Land of Waves had no hidden village of its own, and instead relied on aid from other villages, such as Konohagakure. United Republic of Nations The '''United Republic of Nations, better known as the United Republic, is a peacekeeping union between the five great nations, and later, the Land of Iron, to ensure the safety and cooperation between the nations after the end of the Second Hundred Year War. It was envisioned as a body that could represent people from all cultures, benders, nonbenders, so another catasthropic war could never take place. It is run by a president, although the role and the organizationwere largely innefective to prevent any real threats in its initial decades, such as its failure to stop Orochimaru's Konoha Crush that led to the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi, or properly quell the criminal organization Akatsuki and the Equalists. The daimyo of each of the five nations serve as their country's representative within the United Republic. During the Third Hundred Year War, the Unired Republic took an active role as the nations invested into the creation of the United Republic Forces to combat the reemerging Fire Lord Ozai. Hidden villages Hidden Villages are parts of nations and where the nation's shinobi live in. They are governed by Kages (for villages of the five great nations), and village heads (for villages of minor nations), and their heads stand equally with the daimyo that rule their respective countries. Hidden villages maintain their economies by training its citizens into the bending arts from age 11 onwards and using their manpower for the militaries and various missions across the world for anyone willing to pay - these missions can range from simply rescuing a pet, to weeding a garden, or to serving as private security. Amegakure Amegakure is the highly industrialized hidden village of the Land of Storms. As its name suggests, Amegakure is locked in a state of perpetual rainfall and storms through its surrounding area. All water ends in a large lake bed that surrounds the village. As a minor village, Amegakure is led by a village head. Iwagakure Iwagakure is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. As a village of one of the five great nations, Iwagakure is led by a Kage, known as the Tsuchikage, of which four have existed in the village's history. The village is surrounded by rocky mountain ranges that provides them with a natural protection and stronghold, something of which their shinobi are deeply proud of. Kirigakure Kirigakure is the hidden village of the Land of Water. As a village of one of the five great nations, Kirigakure is led by a Kage, known as the Mizukage, of which six have existed in the village's history. As its name suggest, Kirigakure is locked in an eternal thick mist, with numerous mountains in its background, which makes it difficult to locate by foreigners. Konohagakure Konohagakure is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As a village of one of the five great nations, Konohagakure is led by a Kage, known as the Hokage, of which six have existed in the village's history. Konoha is located deep in a massive forest with a mountain at its base, known as the Hokage Rock, which has the faces of all the village's Hokages engraved into it behind the Hokage office. It is the most powerful of all hidden villages. Kumogakure Kumogakure is the hidden village of the Land of Lightning. As a village of one of the five great nations, Kumogakure is led by a Kage, known as the Raikage, of which five have existed in the village's history. Kumo is located in a locked area within a range of massive mountains that reach the clouds, which hides the village from others in a distance. Kusagakure Kusagakure is the hidden village of the Land of Plains. It is located on one of the nation's many great plains and is allied with Konohagakure. As a minor hidden village, Kusagakure is led by a village head. Otogakure Otogakure is the hidden village of the Land of Sound and Orochimaru's personal realm, which he founded after conquering the former government with the intent of collecting shinobi with powerful bending to experiment with them and learn the secret to immortality. After killing the original daimyo of the Land of Rice Fields and renaming it to Sound, Orochimaru established it as a legitimate hidden village. Shimogakure Shimogakure is the hidden village of the Land of Frost. Its shinobi are specialized in the sub-skill of icebending, which they manifest in the form of local fauna. As a minor hidden village, Shimogakure is led by a village head. Soragakure Soragakure is the hidden village of the Land of the Sky. A small village, Soragakure resorts on others for help and aid, although they have managed to develop different technologies duo to their isolation. As a minor hidden village, Soragakure is led by a village head. Sunagakure Sunagakure is the hidden village of the Land of Wind. As a village of one of the five great nations, Sunagakure is led by a Kage, known as the Kazekage, of which five have existed in the village's history. Surrounded by the massive and dangerous Si Wong Desert, it offers Suna a natural protection against any ground invasion, as few foreign powers are willing to spend troops and resources into moving through the desert and surviving its sandstorms and deadly fauna, such as the sand shark. Takigakure Takigakure is the hidden village of the Land of Rivers. As its name implies, it is located behind a massive waterfall that guard the ancient tree known as the Oak of Heroes, source of the Hero Water. As a minor hidden village, Takigakure is led by a village head. Yugakure Yugakure is the hidden village of the Land of Hot Water. Much like the country of which it resides, Yugakure has a strong aim for pacifism and neutrality in the face of the many shinobi conflicts. As a minor hidden village, Takigakure is led by a village head. Bending arts bending the elements.]]One of the most unique features of the Shinobi World is the ability shinobi have to bend the elements of nature. The bending arts, whose natural elements are waterbending, earthbending, firebending, airbending, and lightningbending, correspond to the Land of Water, the Land of Earth, the Land of Wind, and the Land of Lightning, although sub-forms of bending, such as sandbending, woodbending, soundbending and metalbending, among others, exist and are seen through the minor nations. Each nation has their jonin, masters in bending who teach the arts to younger shinobi known as chunin and genin, so they can pass the abilities and culture through the generations. Bending abilities are significant to all aspects of life in a shinobi society in the world. Energybending is an ancient art that predates the original five elements, and involves bending the soul within another being, as as such it is considered a forbidden art. Avatars are human vessels to the tailed beasts and the only physical beins capable of mastering all five bending disciplines. The Avatars are a medium between the physical world and the Spirit World. When an Avatar dies, the spirit of their tailed beast is reborn into someone of their nation. Flora and fauna are commonly seen in numerous nations of the world.]]The Shinobi World is home to a variety of chimeric fauna, although there are countless of non-hybrid creatures as well. Flora widely varies between nations, depending on weather and climate. While emostly desolate and frozen landscapes of the poles do not al flora to thrive, most of the central landscapes, such as the Lands of Earth, Lightning and Fire allow for a diversity of plant live to thrive. Fauna is mostly used as a source of food and transport, although some animals, like cats and dogs , are used as pets. They are also used as a source of clothing, while others are seen as icons for religious beliefs. Flora can be used for decorations, gifts, and tea. Occupations There is a wide diversity in occupations in the Shinobi World, most of which associates with the need and fulfillment of the basic needs of citizens. Locations such as the Konoha Academy for Bending Arts, specialize in the training of shinobi in the art of bending and attaining higher ranks, such as chunin and jonin, while others, like the Ba Sing Se University, focus in preparing and training nonbender citizens in the handling and developing of professions. The five great nations possess a wide range occupations duo to their large economies and industries. Cuisine is a very popular dish in [[Konohagakure (Earth-2213)|Konohagakure.]]Cuisine]] in the Shinobi World can be divided into numerous traditions, five of which are the most popular duo to being divided and analogousto the five great nations. Nevertheless, variations exist within minor nations and regions within the great nations themselves, particularly the Land of Fire. Politics Politics and government in the Shinobi World are based around several political systems, each with their distinct strengths and weaknesses. There are four types of political systems across the nations, the predominant being feudalism, an absolute monarchy under the daimyo, seen among the five great nations of the Land of Fire, the Land of Earth, the Land of Wind, the Land of Lightning, and the Land of Water, as well as minor nations such as the Land of Rivers, the Land of Hot Water, the Land of Plains, and the Land of Snow. The daimyo is the political leader of a nation and the responsibles for all decision-making concerning their country of origin, from alliances, to annual budget and privileges allowed to the country's hidden village. The Land of Storms lived under a theocracy under their village head, Pain, although it was formerly under a dictatorship led by Hanzo the Salamander, while the Land of Sound and the Land of the Sky live under an autocracy after being taken over by Zaheer and the Red Lotus. The Land of Waves was formerly locked under a state monopoly led by the crime lord Gato. Monks have an ecclesiocracy led by four councils of monks and nuns, seen through their temples, while the isolated Water Tribe live under a tribal system. Prior to 13 BG, the United Republic of Nations was led by the United Republic Council, which each daimyo representing one of the five great nations. Since the dissolution of the council, the United Republic is led by a democratically elected president. Economy Currency The currency of the nations is based on the ryo, a denomination available both in paper bills and coins, although the trade of precious metals and gold is also employed. All nations use ryo as the main currency, although it may differ in shape and size. Ryo coins in the Land of Fire are fashioned after the country's national emblem, although gold pieces have four notches on each edge, which give them a flower-like shape, whereas the coins of the Land of Wind are fashioned with their national emblem in the middle. Land of Water and Land of Waves' money is shaped differentl, as their ryo coins are colored white and are surrounded by a blue circle with a hole in the center, symbolizing their connection with water. Most of the nations use either gold, silver, and copper pieces, with gold having the most value. Society Society is a major part of people's lives in the Shinobi World. Classes are mostly based around titles, wealth, accomplishments, and power. While people are born into their social rank or circle, some exceptions exist in which individuals may attain a higher position by serving royals and monarchs. Society mostly differ between naions, with some being much richer than others, and others, such as the monks, having a society not nearly as complicated as that of the shinobi. Military and weaponry Ozai's war room to strategize.]] Each nation has its own distinct military system. The Land of Fire Military is the unified armed force of the Land of Fire, led by the shinobi of Konohagakure, consisting of an army, a navy, and the secret police, Anbu. It became the most powerful military force in the war following Konoha's victory at the Second Hundred Year War. The Land of Earth Armed Forces is the military union that defend the Land of Earth, based in Iwagakure, and consists of an army, a navy, and dozens of special foces. The Land of Wind Defenses are a group of private organizations of shinobi that protects the Land of Wind and Sunagakure. It doesn't have a well defined chain of command, with leadership being shared between regional leaders. Organizations The Shinobi World is home to many organizations, which range from vigilantes, to fighting grous, to elders in command of a settlemet, to crime syndicates, orders, and terrorist groups. These organizations vary from the high-raking Council of Five to the ominous missing-nin organization of the Akatsuki, to the non-political groups such as Five-Seven-Five Society. Education In the Shinobi World, the matter education is highly important. In Konohagakure, education plays an important role to children, mainly benders who will become shinobi. Culture set of writing implements.]] Culture in the Shinobi World is diverse in the nations and hidden villages, and although most shinobi-led settlements feature similarities in governance and politics, diversity is found even within a village itself, which range from visual arts (portraits and paintings) to sacred dances and rituals. Literature and writing plays an integral role in the lives of society. All nations and villages use a common system of characters for daily purposes. Humans use writing for communication and literature, as well as for calligraphical practices. Music is another important art in the cultural aspect of the shinobi. Instruments of many varieties, such as the tsungi horn and pipa, as well as songs. Music is one of people's main sources of entertainment, and range from ancient songs passed to clans by the generations or popular folk songs, such as popular melodies that can be heard on radio. Cultural traditions vary depending on nation, village, and region. Kirigakure and its Water Tribes value a ritual known as ice dodging, a rite of passage for boys. Once the rite is complemented, customary symbols like the Mark of the Brave, and the Mark of the Trusted are given. Architecture Artistic and creative architecture is seen all over the Shinobi World, all of which use different materials to design houses, buildings, and structures, such as metal, ice, stone, and concrete, although hidden villages mostly emplay the materials readily available on their nations. Houses, temples, palaces, huts, and buildings are the most common forms of architecture. Fashion and Asami Sato wearing traditional Land of Earth dresses.]] The peoples and shinobi in the Shinobi World wear many different types of clothing and accessories, which they depend on the nation they hail from and/or their social status. The clothing ranges from the humble attire used by monks, to the elaborate robes used by the daimyo, to the militaristic flak jacket worn by shinobi. Notably, shinobi will wear the colors representing their nation's native element in their jackets; for example, Konoha shinobi and civilians commonly employ red in their robes' color scheme, while those from Suna will often be seeing wearing beige. Recreation Various sports and games are played in the Shinobi World for recreation and entertainment purposes. They range from physically demanding air-based sports to other, dangerous ones like ice dodging, to tablet games such as Pai Sho, which are designed with the intent of challenging the mind. Many sports of a hidden village incorporate the native bending element of their nation. For example, airbending and sandbending is used to play sand soccer. Pro-bending is a popular, professional fighting sport where a shinobi will use their bending skills against others. Science and technology using a winged device and a kunai launcher.]] Science is still a widely limited knowledge in the shinobi world. The most used and developed science for many years was astronomy. The Land of Fire and the Land of Earth are the most developed nations in the field of scientific knowledge. Before the end of the Second Hundred Year War, technology was still mostly primitive aside from construction, and varied greatly from nation to nation. The Land of Fire became the most industrially and scientific advanced of the five great nations, although the Land of Earth was the second in terms to the capabilities of the Land of Fire compared to the either peaceful or technologically unambitious minor nations such as Yugakure and Shimogakure, or peoples such as the Water Tribe or the sandbender tribes, which only used primitive technologies with their bending skills to achieve basic goals. Amegakure was an exception among minor nations, as it was heavily industrialized following its nationwide civil war. Spiritual beliefs and religion bowing to Koizilla.]] Spiritual beliefs across the nations and villages are mostly defined through the worship and respect of natural spirits, most of whom abide in the Spirit World. While beliefs vary greatly among the nations and hidden villages, spirituality plays an important role in everyday life, and it is exercised in different ways depending on the nation and culture. Monks, as well as the extinct Air Nomads, study the soul and are strictly vegetarian, opposing the idea of eating meat out of respect for all life. Peoples from Kirigakure and the Water Tribes center their belief around two major spirits, the Moon and the Ocean. Shrines and temples are commonly found around the Land of Fire, many dedicated to the Avatars, such as the Fire Temple. Some individuals revere gods, such as Jashin, the god of evil, and spirits of nature such as the Painted Lady and Hei Bai. Pain and Konan were worshiped as a god and an angel in their homecountry of the Land of Storms. Law and order Law and order varies between the nations, and from location to location. In the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth, laws are written depending on the settlement, while the daimyo has the final say on political manners and the legislation to pass the law. On the Land of Water and the Land of Lightning, the daimyo has total power, and officials around the country enforce their will. In minor nations, such as the Land of Sound, the Land of Storms, and the Land of Snow, the government is either totalitarianism or a theocracy, with the village heads exherting ultimate control over political and social points. In the Northern and Southern Water tribes, every law is created by a tribal chief, in the Land of Iron, the samurai creates the law of their land, while in the United Republic, law used to be set by the Kage Summit until it was replaced with a democratically-elected president. Hidden villages and capital cities have their own police force, such as the Konoha Police Force and the Dai Ling, which handles the law enforcement in Konohagakure and Ba Sing Se, respectively. Category:Earth-2213 Category:Locations of Earth-2213 Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227